082614-MeouetKate
TC: Meouet approaches Kate's door. She quickly raps her knuckles against it before calling out, "Kate?" AA: Kate opens the door approximately 17 nano seconds after Meouet stops saying her name. "Yes." TC: "That was quick. I suppose it's safe to assume I am not interrupting anything?" AA: "I just finished my chapter." AA: She indicates a book on her desk. TC: "What are you reading?" AA: "It's a welding crafts book. I thought it would be fun to get into metalworking at some point." TC: "It's not as though we don't have time waiting for the next session." TC: Meouet shrugs. AA: "I know, but I'm trying to get as much reading in as I can." AA: "And crafting." TC: "Ah... " AA: She tilts her head. "Do you need something?" TC: "Perhaps you'd like to go for a quick walk on deck to gaze into the nothingness?" AA: "Sure. I can come back to this." AA: She steps out of her room. TC: Meouet leads Kate up on deck, where she leans against the railing. "Sometimes the nothing is really soothing, you know?" AA: "It is. I never spent much time enjoying it on Derse, which is one of my regrets about the last session." TC: Meouet laughs, "I never got to see Derse. Or Prospit. I didn't think I had a dreamself for the longest time." AA: "And now you don't have one at all." She nods. "I suppose you didn't know what you were missing." TC: "Something like that. I don't feel slighted though. I heard those moons were an entire other set of politics." AA: "I found myself largely ignoring that bit." TC: "What did you spend your time doing?" AA: "After the Black Queen got bored with me I just escaped to a secluded part of it." TC: "Ah. That's one way, I suppose." AA: She shrugs. "It was more relaxing. I'm supposed to be sleeping in my dreams." TC: "This is fair." Meouet sighs. "Sometimes I wonder how things were supposed to go for this session before things were getting broken. Pens, Jack, Shenanicite, who knows what else..." AA: "I think the pens may be a feature." AA: She smirks a bit. TC: "I was under the impression that they just seem to be found, but weren't originally part of the game. I haven't really looked too far into them, honestly." AA: "I think Doir is the one to ask about that." TC: "This is also true. Though his female form is running around in one of my dresses at the moment." Her expression goes sour. AA: "Don't tell me. You forgot to get the code on it." TC: "More like it was a gift from Maenam. I didn't intend to ever lend it out." AA: "You should have simply given him the code and kept the original." TC: "I wasn't thinking... " AA: "On the bright side, if he, or rather, she damages it, I can repair it." TC: "I couldn't ask you to waste effort with your classpect on a dress." TC: "That seems somewhat of a nuisance." AA: "Who said I would use time?" She pulls out a needle. TC: "A woman of many talents." Meouet raises an eyebrow. AA: She smiles. "I sew corpses together I think I can handle a dress." TC: "That's quite the morbid hobby..." Meouet smirks. AA: "Have I not shown you my gallery?" She looks delighted. TC: "I have not seen it." AA: "I will have to show you when we get back to my room. I think you will enjoy it." TC: "I believe that may be the case. Perhaps I could show you my insect collection at another time. Though I caution you not to touch most of them..." AA: "That sounds wonderful." She smiles excitedly. TC: "Actually... would we have time right now?" AA: "Absolutely. Time is something I'm not short on." AA: She follows Meouet to her room. TC: "Is this an artistic thing or a thing that serves purpose?" Meouet ponders aloud. AA: "Don't you think they're just so beautiful this way?" She picks up a mermouse from the aquarium. AA: "Like they're meant to be something more than they were in life." AA: She pauses. "Kind of like us." TC: Meouet nods. TC: "I doubt many of us would turn out as well equipped for underwater foraging..." AA: She picks up a crowrantula. "I've seen a few more of these than I personally would have originally preferred, though." TC: "As someone who spent a fair amount of time with a tail myself. What *is* that?" TC: Meouet reaches to touch it. AA: ((the mermouse tail?)) TC: (( yes )) AA: "It's a koi fish." TC: "That's very clever." AA: "I'm glad you like him. His name is Poseidus." AA: She strokes his head. TC: "Poseidus. I'll make an effort to remember it. When did you have time for all of this?" AA: She smirks. "Some of these were done before the game started, others... well." AA: "You know how I finished my chapter when you knocked on my door?" TC: Meouet nods. AA: "I had just turned the second page when you knocked. I read the next seven between the first and second knocks, and then sat it down and stretched before you called my name." AA: "Of course, I was hurrying." TC: "I'd say that was cheating, but those were the cards you were dealt." AA: She shrugs. TC: "I'm a bit jealous of your time." AA: "I'll be happy to help you if you need some." TC: Meouet turns slightly olive. TC: "I think it will be fine for the moment." TC: "Has there been anything you feel you need a Seer for?" AA: Kate tilts her head and smiles. "Is there anything you know that I don't?" AA: "Something that maybe I should?" TC: "I know a lot of things, but whether you should know them is up to you. I suppose I'm offering to answer if you have a question." AA: Kate brings a hand to her chin. AA: "What a difficult situation I find myself in suddenly." TC: "Nothing comes to mind? We could ask the human Doir." AA: "No. Actually... I was wondering if there was anything you could tell me about this game. How to be a more effective team." TC: Meouet sighs. TC: "This, unfortunately, is plain as day and doesn't take a Seer to notice." TC: "Nobody thinks before they act." AA: She nods. AA: "The incident with Ryspor's decendent comes to mind." TC: "There needs to be more strategizing and less careless tossing of ones body directly into combat. Or agreeing to complete tasks without knowing the motivation for said tasks. Or taking rides on whales with Jack, of all the people in the Medium." AA: She nods. "I void responsibility for that particular incident." AA: "Given my prediliction for being dead at the time." AA: "But I agree. There is quite a good bit of blind action and not as much thought behind it. I am guilty of this myself." TC: "For what it's worth, I don't see a lot of negative emotion in your future for a while if you take a certain set of paths." AA: Kate looks at her and smiles. "Any hints?" TC: WOW LOOK AT THAT MERMOUSE. Meouet distracts herself so she doesn't blush further. AA: "Meouet?" TC: "I said only for a while. I don't know if you want to be exposed to everything it entails." AA: She nods. "Everything it entails..." She eyes Meouet. "Is that why you're blushing?" TC: "It must be the temperature in here. Or some chemical you've used." Meouet lies, the shade decreasing a little bit. AA: "I doubt formaldyhyde would make you blush. I'm not averse to spoilers. I could go into the future and find out for myself if I wanted to." TC: Meouet takes a deep breath. "I am glad that you are paying attention to me, Kate. I was feeling very lonely for a while." AA: "For the longest time I thought you didn't want me to talk to you." AA: "But I thought I would try again." TC: "I was very upset at the group for a long time. I appreciate the second chance. I know I was the one who kept myself locked up. " AA: "I thought you were one of the few people on this team with a strong head on your shoulders." AA: She nods. "I was very disappointed when you pushed me away several months ago." TC: "It has given me a lot of time to reflect. It was still worth that, I think. Though I'm happy for it to be over." AA: "I am too." AA: "I was afraid I had made an enemy of you as well." TC: "I would like not to make an enemy of you if possible." AA: "It's hard to make an enemy of me, Meouet." She smiles. AA: "I thought you knew that, above all people." TC: "I am merely... speaking for the future." AA: She tilts her head. "I'm still waiting on those spoilers." TC: "Right." Meouet taps her foot nervously. "So it seems..." TC: "*ahem* That there is a possible connection between the two of us in... well... a red sort of way... It's not without troubles, just like any relationship. But that's all I can see, is the fluxuation and eventual extinguishment of such a thing. Whether it seems worth your time is up to you..." AA: "Red..." AA: She thinks about it for a moment. AA: Or, at least, what seems like a moment. AA: "It sounds like fun." TC: Meouet appears confused. How did this work? AA: "I think the two of us will make strong partners." AA: "And as far as I can tell we have nothing to lose." AA: "My only concern, actually, is the reaction of your Moirail." TC: "I will... speak with her..." AA: "I get the distinct feeling I'm not on good terms with her due to my multitude of Pale excursion with her Matesprit. TC: "Twinks are quite territorial. Recall Balish and his quadrants while he was with her. It's just her biology, as I understand it." AA: "I do not wish to be her enemy, but I am honestly afraid of approaching her about it." AA: "Or... any twink for that matter." AA: She takes a slow breath. TC: "I'm sure something will be worked out. Just let me speak with her before we start anything serious." AA: Kate nods. "If anyone can help her you can." TC: "I will do my best." Meouet turns to go, but freezes a few shades of olive from her actual blood hue. TC: "If you're... serious... How do I know you aren't trolling me?" AA: "That's not my thing" AA: "What motive would I have to troll you?" TC: "I don't know." AA: "Perhaps I just like seeing you turn green." AA: Kate smiles. TC: "That's..." TC: Meouet puffs one of her cheeks out in protest. AA: She shakes her head and giggles. TC: "I'm honestly having a bit of difficulty processing this." AA: "Well, I can't blame you. I've been thinking on this for the past hour or so." TC: "Ah. Time." She shakes her head. TC: "Would there be something I could do outside of Libby's approval to convince you?" AA: "Convince me to do what?" TC: Oh the woes of being socially awkward. Meouet puffs out both her cheeks this time. AA: She pauses, smiling. "I've come to the conclusion that you're very cute when you're doing that." TC: "I am interested... in... c-cementing this agreement somehow." TC: She manages to work out. Why is talking to girls hard? AA: She smiles wide and squeaks a little. TC: Meouet looks concerned at Poseidus. TC: "Did it..." AA: "That was me." AA: "I wish it was my little guy, though." TC: "I appreciate your honesty. I'm a bit nervous myself..." AA: "And how do you wish to make this deal with the Goddess of Time?" TC: Meouet nervously shuffles some sylladex cards and pulls out a pen. "I... probably have an idea." TC: "Do... you have a closet or something?" AA: "Oh, Meouet." Kate's turn to blush. TC: Meouet waves her arms, "Not like that! Sorry!" AA: She stands. "Come with me." She leads her to the Bathroom, with its attached closet. AA: "It's a walk in." She winks. TC: "Please give me a moment..." She enters alone. AA: "Um." She tilts her head. TC: There is some muffled nervous shouting followed by some unreasonably catchy background music. Meouet comes tumbling out of the closet/bathroom as Yuudoku Oujo Airashii Asashin. AA: Kate can only stare on in amazement. AA: "...wh" TC: "I... did the thing." She says from behind a fabric mask that covers her mouth. "But I definitely feel more confident." AA: "What am I looking at." TC: "Pardon the transformation." AA: "Don't tell me you have one of those pens too." TC: "It's convenient." AA: She laughs. "You could have warned me." AA: "What's it for?" TC: She pulls her mask down, revealing some very bright olive lipstick. "I'm a kissing bug. Are you ready?" AA: "A kissing bug?" TC: Meouet floats a bit closer to Kate. "Yes. " She brings her face near hers. "Did you want to walk this path?" TC: (( http://i.imgur.com/CTSJ6c9.png btw )) AA: "Can you kiss me in your normal form?" AA: ((goodness)) TC: "I'm afraid I'm not confident enough for that!" TC: Meouet is UNCOMFORTABLY CLOSE. What do you do? AA: "Perhaps I can help you become so." TC: "So you agree? Will you form a bond with me?" AA: She puts a hand on the back of her head, threading fingers into her hair. "Can you turn back, first?" AA: She puts a hand on the back of her head, threading fingers into her hair. "Can you turn back, first?" TC: "Is it really that unappealing?" AA: "No, believe me. You look good like this, but you're different like this." She smiles. "I like Meouet." TC: Meouet rests her feet on the ground and replaces her mask. AA: "Please?" AA: She takes her hand. TC: She turns around and walks away, not sure how to conquer this obstacle. She detransforms and opens the door to Kate's room, stepping into the hallway. TC: (( ; _ ; )) AA: She rushes after her. "Meouet!" TC: Meouet runs to her own room and locks herself inside. Berating herself over being that close and still not being able to do anything. AA: Kate frowns and knocks on her door, softly. TC: Meouet doesn't answer. AA: She sighs. "I'm sorry, Meouet." AA: Kate pulls out a book and reads one of her books around a nearby corner. She can wait. TC: (( i do not think meouet will come out. she has splashed into her coon and is sulking and steeping in self loathing)) AA: (( i don't think you know what I mean by wait)) AA: (( as long as it takes, gurl )) TC: (( THREE DAYS LATER )) TC: A few hours later, Meouet exits the room. AA: Kate closes the book quietly, and stands, but doesn't reveal herself. AA: "Meouet?" She utters softly. TC: Meouet heads in the direction of Libby's library, but upon hearing Kate's voice she begins to fly there fairly quickly. AA: Kate catches up and matches pace with her for a few brief moments, hardly long enough for Meouet to notice. She whispers to her "Take your time." TC: Meouet blushes intensely and nearly bursts into Libby's Library. AA: She stops in the middle of the hallway, letting Meouet leave.